lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
Elephants/Main article
Elephants are species of animals that live in the Pride Lands. Physical characteristics An elephant is characterized by its large head; two large ears that cover its shoulders and radiate excess heat; a large and muscular trunk; two prominent tusks, which are well-developed in both sexes; a short neck; a large, barrel-like body; four long and heavy legs; and a relatively short tail. The animal is protected by a heavy but flexible layer of gray-brown skin, dotted with mostly undeveloped patches of hair and long, black hair at the tip of its tail. Its back feet have three toes that form a hoof, while the number of toes on the front feet have varied between four and five. Sociocultural characteristics The elephants in the Pride Lands live in a place called Kilio Valley, which is a valley with rolling hills, trees, and mild stone ridges. During each season, they go to Mizimu Grove to perform their first concert. Role ''The Lion King Elephants first appear during the "Circle of Life" heading towards Simba's presentation, and are seen rejoicing when Rafiki lifts Simba on the summit of Pride Rock. In both the original and Platinum Edition versions of the "The Morning Report" sequence, Zazu mentions elephants. Red colored elephants appear in the song, "I Just Can't Wait to be King," when Zazu uses its ear to clean himself off after falling into a pool of mud. A herd of elephants are also seen in the number when Simba and Nala are underneath the herd dancing as Zazu looks for them. There is also an Elephant Graveyard, which has the bones and decayed skin of the large mammals. In the "Hakuna Matata" scene during Pumbaa's flashback, an elephant is seen running from Pumbaa's flatulence. At the end of the film, a group of elephants are trumpeting in celebration for Simba and Nala's newborn cub. The Lion King II: Simba's Pride In ''The Lion King II, some elephants are seen traveling to Kiara's presentation, and are exuberant when Kiara is held before the Pride Lands. During the song of "We Are One," a herd of elephants are seen as Simba and Kiara look over the Pride Lands from a dead tree branch. Later on, some are seen around Pride Rock in the scene, "Not One of Us," as Kovu looks back to the Pride Lands after he is sentenced to exile. ''The Lion King 1½ Elephants, like in the first two films, play a minor role in ''The Lion King 1½. When Pumbaa releases his flatulence, an elephant is seen flailing his trunk. During Timon and Pumbaa's peaceful morning, Timon hears the animals singing "I Just Can't Wait to be King" near their initial dream home. Disturbed by their singing, Timon uses his stick to hit an elephant's leg, which ends collapsing the animal tower. No more elephants are seen in the movie with the expectation of Dumbo, who is seen arriving to the second viewing of the movie. ''The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa Elephants are frequently seen in ''The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa. The most notable elephant in the series is Ned, who is the most popular pachyderm in Timon and Pumbaa's jungle. In the episode "Uganda Be an Elephant", it is stated by Timon and Pumbaa that elephants are nature's most perfect creation. They also have the greatest minds in the world, as they never forget things. In that same episode, Pumbaa wishes to become an elephant after seeing the respect Ned gets from the jungle. Therefore, Timon attempts to physically transform his friend into one. Pumbaa later learns that he is happy to be the species he truly is: a warthog. ''The Lion Guard Elephants are seen in ''The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar and its follow-up TV series. Like Timon & Pumbaa, it introduces notable elephants with greater roles, such as Ma Tembo and her herd, which used to be led by her deceased father Aminifu, who, according to his old friend Simba, helped the Pride Lands return to normal after Scar's defeat. Other media The Lion King: Six New Adventures ''A Tale of Two Brothers Elephants can be seen complaining to Ahadi about the drought. They later come to the rescue of Taka after he is injured by buffalo. While one elephant helps to carry Taka, another helps Boma out of a gully that he's trapped in, with the other elephants journeying back to Pride Rock with the king and his sons. ''A Snake in the Grass Elephants are mentioned in a saying by Timon: The elephant is big, and the meerkat is small. But neither ever forgets a friend - or an enemy. More notable elephants have a greater role in the franchise in the other books such as the ''Hakuna Matata'' book series and comics such as Simba and the Sad Elephant. Notable Elephants *'Ashtaa' is a female elephant who appears in the book, The Elephant's Graveyard. *'Tombo' is a young elephants who lives with his mother, and becomes a hero in Simba and the Sad Elephant. *'Cheka' is a young elephant who makes his first and only appearance in How True, Zazu?. *'Ned the Elephant' is a popular elephant in The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa. *'Jumbo Jumbo' is another elephant character in The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa. *'Ma Tembo' is a female elephant in The Lion Guard. *'Mtoto' is a young male elephant in The Lion Guard. *'Chama' is a young male elephant in The Lion Guard. Appearances Gallery Circle of Life elephant.png Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1776.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-15.png LK1.5 elephant.png At8.png AmanifuHerd.png Click here to view the rest of the gallery. Category:Main articles